Mission 13
Black ops mission. Objective: Assassinate Bala Melech, a historian from Earth Prime. No suits, only the gear you can each shove in a small briefcase. Links Team * Milno (Leader) * Skylar (Support) * Lars (Priest) * Thaddeus (Rookies) * Thomas (Assault) Gear As this is a spec-ops mission, the gear for this team is located in small briefcases, and they are each wearing local clothes, not ARM space suits. * Milno ** A stack of bills (a few thousand in various denominations) ** Mechanist Gauntlet (worn?) ** Battle stims? (don't know how many) ** Tranq darts + weapon ** Collapsible baton ** Tesla Sabre ** Handcuffs ** Paralysis gas grenade ** Kinetic Amp * Skylar ** Emergency Kit ** Mono razor ** Datapad ** Mini cams ** Cutting torch * Lars ** Gauss pistol ** Plenty of ammo ** Compact precision rifle (added by milno) * Thaddeus ** Laser handgun ** Battlestims *** 1 str *** 1 dex *** 2 cha *** 1 int *** 1 will ** 2 bricks of namite + detonators ** 2 bricks of c4 + detonators ** A pair of cam eye goggles * Thomas ** Compact carbine with scope ** 1 tranq pistol, 12 rounds ** Makeup case + mirror ** Monatomic Razor ** The Tree of Life (a book? I have no idea XD) Mission Report Team Joker dropped well outside the city under cover of darkness. They infiltrated the Target's hotel shortly after dawn and quickly setup a cover as an inspection team checking the hotel's wiring. After thoroughly inspecting a few floors to confirm their cover and scout the hotel, they determined that the Target was minimally guarded by two armed personnel and some cameras on his floor. After using their cover to position a member of their team on the floor with concealed weapons, they quietly tranquilized the guards and one of the cameras. The rest of the team then moved into position and the Target baited to open his door, allowing the Team to neutralize him and move in to the Target's room. Once in, the Team's Interrogation Expert dove the Target, extracting where the information was and what other defenses the Target had prepared. With the information secured and brain scoured for additional preparations, the Target was decapitated and wrapped for transport. A cooler for the Target was obtained, and both were brought without incident to an extraction zone out of town. No casualties to report. All equipment recovered. Due to the rotating guard, the Target's body was likely discovered shortly after the teams departure. No one else was killed on mission. Mysteries It seems that one of the main things the target knew about was the Doctor. He had seen video of the Doctor, also called the Father of Nightmares, looking much older than ours and being executed for war crimes, including the creation of the Ghostships, Arbiters, and Phobetor. He also knew of sightings of the Doctor from after the execution, alive and in multiple places at the same time. He also knew that the Doctor had some connection to Origin, cellular matter spread over hundreds of worlds, and the disappearance of outer rim colonies. He did not know what Origin was, however he had connected it to a passage from Wayfarer religious texts. Phobetor is a reference we've heard before, and I'll have to make a point to collect up all the places we've heard it. I think the most recent mention was from the Sheep, linking it with the coordinates. It seems to be something the Doctor created that has started... something. Origin, however, feels like a new reference. I don't recall hearing it before now. Category:Mission